Story of a Privateer
by XxGypsyZanitaxX
Summary: This is an old project from my English. We studied The Odyssey, so the project was to write our own journey. A privateer is basically a pirate hired by the government. If you like Mulan and Pirates of the Caribbean, hopefully you'd like this. A ! lol
1. Chapter 1

Day: 1 May 14, 1568

Yesterday I was called on a mission by the king and queen to help win our war against the Caribbean islands.

"We are their ancestors. We are the reason why they are there. Now they want their independence. It will not be accepted! We called you, Zanita, to end this war and their never ending fleet of armadas destroying our ports and invading this country. We are also in war with England who has most of the islands in the Caribbean. We would also want to gain control over more land. Take it!" the queen of Spain spoke.

"I would be honored as the first woman to captain a fleet and end these wars." I bowed before the presence of both royalties of Spain.

"We are glad you accept our request. You will be given 10 ships and a crew of 20, possibly more on each. You have permission to attack any and every ship that you feel is needed to be attacked or raided. You will meet your crew tomorrow over by Sela Port in the south. Get there before sunrise because you leave when the new dawn comes tomorrow. Here are your maps." The king explained.

A servant handed me a map of the world and one of the Atlantic. I gripped them tightly, ready for my challenge the next day. I excused myself after a bow of goodbye.

I went back to my village on horse-back.

I sat down at my desk pondering my route on both maps. I looked at my cup. Handmade from my grandmother's grandmother wondering if I will ever look at it again. The clay mug has not a crack on its surface and is painted patterns of red and yellow like the Spanish flag. I gazed over at my equipment. I will be taking that hat and this sword.

Today I met my crew at the port. Some were pirate-like and some were militaristic. I was a leader and have to lead by example.

I walked back and forth and told them what was on my mind, "My name is Captain Zanita! Rules so far: I do not take child's play! You push me to the edge, you will be standing on that edge ready to be knocked off out to sea!" I pointed to the edge of my main ship, "Do not think that because I'm a woman, that I am weak! Think of me as your captain!" There was hidden laughter after I had said that, "If you do not do as I command, you will be sent to Davy Jones' Locker! Is that clear?" That sentence stopped their laughter. "Yes sir." it was not loud enough. Most likely because they do not know what to say to a woman.

"I do not mind being called a sir if you can't get the idea into your head that I'm not a sir. So...Is that clear?"

"Yes mam!"

"Good! Now board ship and lower sails! We're moving out!" I saw the sun beginning to rise on the horizon in the east. My journey from Galicia, Spain begins.

We left about five hours ago. I didn't expect to feel seasick, but I held it in.

"Cap'n!" They called for me to come out of my quarters. My "quartermaster", Alejandro, came and got me.

The ship swayed side to side making it more difficult to move out to the deck. "He drank too much." Alejandro explained as I watched one of my men stand on the edge of the ship.

"He won't let us bring him down." A voice from the crowd erupted.

"Let him pay for his stupidity." I told them and walked below deck.

"What kind of captain leaves their own men to die? I say we get rid of her. No women should take a man's place." One of the crew members held up his sword.

The man fell off of the side of the ship. The crew stormed the path that I had taken, down under the deck. They saw me by the opening for one of the cannons and the man that had been standing on the edge of the ship was asleep.

I got up and walked towards my crew, "What kind of captain do you take me for?" I moved my way through the men back up to deck to check and see if we are still on course.

"She saved him." Delmar, my "first mate" had pushed his way to the front of the crew and walked towards Luis (the drunken man).

I was standing on the Crow's Nest of the ship looking through my telescope and then at my compass. "Are we on course?" Alejandro asked standing on the deck from below.

I climbed down to answer his question, "Yes, we are on course for now. Unfortunately it doesn't look too good where we're headed." Alejandro saw nothing when he turned around. I spoke before he could, "The wind will bring clouds in our path and could also blow us off course with the help of a storm."

"I wanted to ask you. How did you save Luis?"

"The drunken idiot? I used the opening for one of the cannons that was closest to him and caught him when he fell. I wasn't going to let one of my men die in vain." I walked back towards the Captains Quarters. I felt like I had gotten my sea legs so I walked back to my room better than when I walked out. I also didn't feel as nauseous as before.

The crew had walked back up to bring Luis to his hammock. "We shouldn't have thought too quickly." The man from before, Ramiero, who wanted to throw me overboard, said.

"She knows what she is doing. The king and queen wouldn't have given her this mission if Captain Zanita didn't know what she was doing." Alejandro reassured my crew. I am proud that the king and queen chose such a strong and supportive 'next best" captain for this ship.

It was almost sunset, but couldn't tell because of the clouds that have moved in. I walked around to check the men at their stations. The food supply should last about 2-3 days when I checked it in storage to make sure they didn't eat it all. I walked through where the men sleep. I saw Luis on his hammock awake, but looked inactive. "Are you feeling alright?" I asked him already knowing his answer. He could only shake his head. "Don't OD on the rum. We are not exactly pirates. When you're feeling better I want you to man your station." I walked away, going through the ship.

The waves had gotten harder, making the boat rock more. It was not good. There was going to be an ominous storm on the first night of sailing. Before I had gone back to my room I gave Alejandro an order, "You will be in charge. Come get me if need be." I had left my most trusted person on board an easier task that no man should mess up.

I woke up falling off of my bed. The ship viciously rocked. I ran to the deck and see if they were taking charge of the situation. The door quickly flew open with help of the wind, "We need help!" Alejandro was pulling the rope to hold the sail. The rain poured and was being blown. Waves crashed, sometimes made its way on top of the ship and land on Alejandro and I. It was hard for my boots to take grip of the deck because of the rain. "Zanita! We're losing men!" Alejandro yelled when he saw some of my crew being flung off of the side of the ship.

"It's almost over!" I encouraged him. The wind had calmed, but the rain hadn't stopped or slowed.

We let go of the rope when the wind calmed even more. The rain was now just a drizzle. Our hands were blooded and numb from the vicious pulling of the rope. I waited 'til I caught my breath. "Meet on deck!" I yelled for my crew. They came from all different places of the ship. "How many men did we have to begin with?" I asked Alejandro.

"23" I could tell he was weak. I looked towards the stern of the ship and saw that I was missing a few of my armada.

I turned to Alejandro, "Bandage your hands and get some rest. You did good." He didn't speak, but bowed his head a bit and walked towards his room. "'Tension!" They formed a line. I took count, "…17, 18, 19." I sighed, "Not as bad as I thought."

"Captain Zanita." Ramone called. "There is water below deck." I stood in front of him and told him to go without saying a word. He dashed down below.

"Go to sleep. You'll need your energy for tomorrow." "Aye, Aye!" They yelled and walked to their hammocks.

I walked to my quarters and found Alejandro wrapping his hands. "I'll help." I offered. He held out his hands accepting my offer.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2: May 15, 1568

We are closer now. Possibly in the middle of the Atlantic. The sun is now at the highest point in the sky, but I stayed up the rest of the night to let Alejandro sleep in the Captain's Quarters. I tried to find some of our ships that we lost using my telescope standing on my favorite part of my ship other than my room, the Crow's Nest. I was also trying to keep course using my compass.

I looked ahead, through my telescope. There was a huge whirlpool in our path. I grabbed a rope from one of the sails and swung down to steer the ship. It was harder to swing down because of the bandages that were on my hands. I grabbed the wheel and made such a turn that the ship was almost parallel to the water. We were getting closer, but the force of the whirlpool pulled us closer to it. As we got closer turning the wheel became more of a challenge. "Alejandro!" I called hoping that he would come out.

"Yes, Captain?" The door opened.

"Take the wheel. Ill get the men and the sails."

"Your hand…"

"It's an order not an option!"

He ran up and I let go and headed below deck.

"I need my crew! Get up here!" I came back up and grabbed the rope for one of the sails.

The force of the whirlpool also increased wind speed. The wind was not as strong as the storm last night, but still had an outstanding pull. The men came up and took position of the other sails. I heard Alejandro struggle. I had to run back up and help him. We both pulled on the wheel. I heard the cracking of the wood in the process. Our ship was just meters away from the swirling water. As we passed it, it seemed to have whispered names and I thought I had heard mine. "Zanita. Zanita, the key." The swirling terror whispered names, but I could only hear mine. I tried to hold the wheel in position, while wanting to leave and see the whirlpool. I watched as one my ships was pulled in and broke apart.

The pulling stopped. We were all out of breath. "I heard your name." Alejandro said.

"I guess I wasn't the only one." I responded.

I thought about it and headed towards my quarters. I grabbed a book from the self. Las Advertencias del Mar (Warnings of the Sea). I looked for whirlpools.

I found the section where it described the whirlpool we had encountered: 'Entrance to the Underworld of the Sea: This whirlpool is larger than most. It is believed to be one of the few entrances to the Underworld of the Sea. When encountered, sailors can hear the whispers of the people that have died at sea. This theory has not been proven to be true.'

I closed the book and leaned on my desk. "The dead called my name?" I thought. "The key?" I had no time to ponder about my issue.

I headed back to the deck. We might have changed course after that. I checked while Alejandro manned the wheel and my crew was at their stations. Alejandro seemed to have checked while I was in my room, because we were right on course.

"You seem to know what you're doing. I'm going to take a short siesta."

"Yes, Captain."

I heard someone ring the bell for land, "Land! Cap'n, land!" I took my sword and hat and ran out of my room. It was land, but when I looked at the map the island wasn't on there and we weren't close to the Caribbean yet. "Are we on the right course?" Luis asked.

I wondered if he was drunk, because it was stupid to ask. "I know what I'm doing." I said as we anchored the ship to shore. "I need some men to mind the ship. If not enough volunteer, I'll choose my own volunteers." Luis quickly raised his hand. He was drunk.

Five more men volunteered. "Okay the rest of you, take your weapons and follow me." I jumped off of the ship.

It felt so good to be on land again. I waited for all of them to come down from the ship. "We will split up. If you want to follow one another, be my guest. We will meet back here in three hours." I turned and began walking into the forest that was in front of me. There were only two people who stayed together. Alejandro walked the shore, Delmar walked into the forest on the other side and the other ten took their own paths.

The forest was terribly mild. Trees were tall and there were many different types of plants that I have never seen or heard of. Some plants were short with leaves the length of an ore and the width of a sword.

I used my sword to cut my path through the forest. I saw that there was an opening no too far from where I was at. When I cut through the last of the plants there was a field with ruins. There was also a pyramid looking thing. I walked straight towards it and up the steps.

When I finally got to the top, I walked inside. There were scriptures on the wall. "This is amazing. I wonder if I could read it." I took a close look. My amazement quickly turned upside-down into a feeling of unease. I could read it but unfortunately understood what it had said: 'This island is usually hidden underwater. Anyone who is here will face fate if they cannot understand this warning. This island sinks when sunsets and comes back up when the sun rises. Any inhabitants that are here at the wrong time will sink with the island. Just like us.'

The words 'just like us' sent chills up my spine. I calculated how much time we had. I gasped, "I only have an hour to get everyone back on the ship and leave. I have to hurry."

"Hey! Hey, yeah you on top of the giant elephant that just washed up on shore." A drunken Luis yelled at the ship that had anchored beside our ship.

It was pirate ship, "We came to take our treasure and claim this island!" Its captain yelled.

Ramiero whispered to the men that had stayed behind, "Captain Zanita told us to guard the ship. We will have to fight if anything goes wrong, but for now they only see Luis. He's a good distraction."

The captain of the pirate ship asked Luis a question, "Where's your captain?."

"She's on the island. Could you find her for me? She hid the rest of the rum and I can't find it."

"Her? Sure. I'll find her for you." He laughed and walked into the forest while the rest of his men took their own paths like we did.

I must have stepped on the wrong rock while running. It collapsed and I fell with it, but I caught myself on the edge of the hole that had been made. I sheathed my sword so I can use my other hand to try and pull myself up. It wasn't a long way down. There was actually another part of the ruins. I suddenly heard moans from below me, but I heard talking from above. I pulled myself up. My legs were still hanging, but I had my elbow on the ground where I fell from.

I screamed when something pulled my leg. I took out my sword and sliced whatever thing that had grabbed me. The weight had lifted from my leg, but was still attached to my leg.

I quickly got up. I was disgusted to see an arm wrinkled from water. I snatched it off of my leg and threw it down.

"Leave. Save your self." I heard a voice from below.

I scurried back up to my feet and turned around. As I started walking back down the steps I saw a key on the first step. I didn't remember it being there when I had walked up or maybe I just didn't notice. It had a skull molding on the end of the key. It looked unique and could be a key for a chest. I tied it around my neck with string that I had in my pocket.

"Hey!" Someone yelled as soon as I touched the grass. I looked up. It was some pirate captain. "Are you the captain of the ship that I anchored next to?" He yelled my way.

"What does it matter to you?" I asked.

"I just never expected a woman to captain a ship." He unsheathed his sword "I want you to prove to me how you became a captain."

"I don't have time to play." I needed to get my crew back and leave this place, but like he would care.

I ran towards him and unsheathed my sword. I jumped up to get a better angle and slashed diagonally down. He fell to the ground. "Hope that answers your question."

"Wait…what's…yer name?" He struggled to ask.

"Captain Zanita. Don't forget it."

I ran towards the shore to see if I could find Alejandro. I ran to the ship. There was a ship next to ours, but seemed to have no one on it. "Alejandro! Alejandro! Delmar!" I walked up the roped ladder up to the deck of my ship. I saw my crew held hostage by three of the pirates that were next to us. "Hey, beautiful. What brings you here?" One of the pirates held a gun to Ramiero's head. The other pirates also had a gun to each one of my men.

"I'm captain of this ship. What the hell are you doing here?" I pulled out my gun and aimed it toward the pirate who spoke.

They laughed, "Captain? Ha, that's some humor."

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. How will you leave here with no captain?" I teased.

He moved his gun towards me, "I have one of the greatest captains in the world."

I grinned, "Not anymore."

He walked closer to me with his gun to my head. He told the other pirates to leave the ship. I felt the cold barrel at the side of my head. I put my gun down, but hadn't changed emotions. "Watch the words that come out of your mouth girl." He spoke into my ear.

I grabbed his arm that had the gun in his hand and pulled him down. I had the heel from my boot in his chest, "Don't point a gun at me on my own ship."

I dragged him to the side of the ship and threw him over.

I went back to untie my men.

When I was done, the other pirates that have left climbed back up. I ran, jumped up off of the boat and kicked the first one that was closest to the deck. I caught myself on one of the rungs of the ladder. I quickly took out my gun and shot at them before they could do the same to me.

I climbed back up. "Have any of you seen the rest of our crew that have left to the island?"

They all shook their heads, "Hey, Zanita. Where's the rum?" Luis asked.

I ignored him, "Do you know which way anyone had gone to?" I needed to know.

Ramiero spoke up, "Alejandro walked the shore, everyone else headed towards the forest. Why?"

"I have no time to explain. Three of you come with me. No Luis, you cannot come." Luis raised his hand.

Once we had gotten down from the ship, I explained to them what was happening, "This island sinks at sunset and rises with the sun. I told them to met back her in three hours. Unfortunately by that time it will be too late. We need to hurry up and find them before we sink with this island. Understood?"

"Yes mam." They yelled.

"Good I got the shore to the east." I began to run along the side of the forest. "Alejandro! Delmar!" I ran further. I found two of my men already, which was a good sign, "Have you seen any of our crew?" I asked.

They responded with a helpful reply, "We saw Delmar sitting in the sand not too far from here."

"Thank you. Go back to the ship. No questions asked!" They followed my orders and dashed passed me.

I began to run again, but faster than before so Delmar wouldn't move. I finally found sight of him exactly where they said he would be. "I need help to find the rest of our crew. We need to leave soon. We have about an hour."

Delmar looked at me, "I thought you said three."

"I know what I said, but things changed. We need to get our crew." I tried to encourage him. He didn't look too well, "Are you feeling alright?"

He grabbed my leg and dragged me down. His face was close then had changed with tentacles, "Does it look like I'm alright!"

I screamed at the formation of his face. You could smell the dead. "I'm with Davy Jones now!" He laughed and grabbed my neck attempting to put it into the water, "Care to join me…Zanita?" His voice calmed slightly, but then sound of evil stayed.

His tentacles rubbed my face. "No!" I kicked his face, but my attempt to break free failed.

He took out his sword and laid it under my chin, the blade preparing to cut my neck.

"Hey!" Alejandro came from out of the woods, "Let her go!" Alejandro unsheathed his sword and held it to his face. Delmar only laughed, "I'm already dead. What do you plan to do with that thing?" He threw me and put a gash in my arm by moving his sword to point it at Alejandro. "Zanita, please, go back to the ship!" Alejandro requested. I didn't want to.

As a captain I needed to worry about him before myself, "No! Ale…"

"Go, Zanita!" He interrupted.

If I stayed it would have mattered no less. I had to leave no matter how much it killed me inside. I ran towards the ship. I'm not usually one to show my emotions, but tears could not help it from falling from my eyes.

"Alejandro, my brother, you have fine taste in women. I will let you choose your fate: You can come with me and never die or stay in this cruel world with the regret of letting your younger brother leave your side knowing you can help it." Delmar messed with Alejandro's head, "Your choice my brother."

"I'm staying." Delmar cut Alejandro's stomach and grabbed his hand. "This mark will change the way you act, but someday you will change into something like me. Now leave!" Delmar gave him a push. Alejandro grabbed his stomach where he had been cut. There was blood flowing between his fingers.

The island began to shake. I looked behind me before I climbed the rope ladder. The sun was setting. It also meant that the island was sinking.

I climbed, but my boot stayed on the bottom rung of the ladder, "Head out!" I saw Alejandro barely standing, "Alejandro! Grab my hand!"

The ship started to move. I moved as close as I could to Alejandro. He held out his hand and grabbed it before passing out. I pulled him over my shoulder and carried him up the ladder. He was drenched in blood.

I carried him to my bed so I can wrap his wound.

After I was done, I wrapped my arm and changed my clothes from the ones that were dirtied up from everything that has happened. I walked to deck and checked our course. It was night and the sky was clear. There are about ten more days left of sailing, I do not like it much so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3: May 16, 1568

I didn't say anything to Alejandro. I was still in shock, "His brother, Delmar." I thought. I couldn't move my arm much. I didn't care because Alejandro was the one who was worse. He can barely move. I know that it hurts him to talk, so I told him not to. I looked out to sea, thinking. "I have this key, but for what reason? What about Delmar? What about Alejandro? What about my other ships?" I saw only three left of my Armada. "How will I stop a war with only three ships?" I sighed.

Ramiero put his hand on my shoulder, "You did well, Captain Zanita." He then walked away. It helped a bit, but I had doubt about my mission.

I snapped out of it. "I just need to be as strong as I was when I first started. There is still hope and strength within this crew. There were only two who were left on the island. I still have my crew and spirit." I turned around and felt like how I was when we first set sail. I was confident, spirited, and strong.

I saw Alejandro walk out on deck, "Alejandro, you need to rest."

"I have… something to…" He tried to speak.

"You can write it down." I told him.

He shook his head and held out his hand. There was a strange mark. He was looking down at his hand. Then looked at me with a sorry type look on his face.

"Alejandro..." I calmly said, "You need to rest."

He stood firmly onto the ground, back straight and chin up, with a salute "No, Captain! I am able to stand, thus I am able to work!" It seemed he had put his pain and doubts aside like what I have done.

I had to give him an easy task, but there wasn't an easy one, "Just watch everyone and make sure they are doing their job. If they need help, then do so."

It was something that was not my intention, but he took it, "Yes Captain Zanita!"

I took a breath. I could smell the water. It calmed me. I closed my eyes, leaned on the edge of the railing, and listened to the waves.

"Captain! Another sailing giant elephant!" Luis called out. "Elephant?" I opened my eyes to Luis looking my way. "I thought I hid the rum." I told Ramiero.

Ramiero spoke, "The kid didn't drink. He knew what he said yesterday and thought it was funny, but the kids right." Ramiero pointed behind me.

I was at the bow, so something is sailing straight towards us. I quickly turned around. It was another ship. I looked at the flag, "Crap, it's the British."

I ran for the hull. I grabbed it and flung it to my left. The ship had made a sharp turn. "Pre-pare the weapons and get ready to fire on my command!"

"Aye, Aye!" It was muffled, but their response was heard. Alejandro ran up, "What is it?" I didn't look at him. He only looked at what my eyes were staring at and he turned his head towards that way. "British." Alejandro had a disgusted sound in his voice.

We were almost beside them. I was able to see their captain. He took his hat off and bowed and then made a hand signal.

I had to do what I thought was needed, "Fire!" My cannons fired at the same time they did. Theirs had missed, but violently shook the ship. Only one of our cannons had hit, but from my angle, that one cannon was just enough.

Their ship was still moving, "Fire!" I yelled again. They didn't fire back. Our cannons had missed, but shook their ship and put more water in the hole that was made from our last blast.

"What's this?" I wasn't surprised to see them flying a white flag saying that they give up. I laughed, "Good job crew! They surrendered!" Our ships moved closer together. "I would really like that ship as a reward!" I teased, yelling at the captain.

He again took off his hat. "We can also be part of your crew." His smile was wicked.

"He has something to hide." I thought. "I don't think so. We are in war with you. I don't…" I stopped when the captain fell after a gunshot came from behind me. I turned to see who it was, "Alejandro? What was that for?" He had his head down, "Personal reasons. I didn't kill him. I know my aim." He walked away.

I looked back at the ship. The captain held his arm, "I will still serve under you, Captain Zanita."

I looked at him suspiciously, "How do you know my name?"

"You're talk of all of Europe, but people say that you will soon be easily forgotten." He responded as someone rushed up to bandage him.

I had to think, "I still don't trust him."

He yelled across again, "I can have someone captain my ship and I can come on your ship."

"Only you?"

He nodded, "Yes, just me."

I went to get a plank for him to walk onto. "You will be our Cabin Boy. You can start by swabbing the deck. I don't need your ship." I took down the plank.

He looked at me oddly, "You don't want more of a crew?"

"I don't." I answered him.

He turned towards his former ship, "Go! Try to make it back to England!" Their ship was damaged and almost flooded. It would be a good blessing if they made it, but was something I had no care for.

Ramiero had brought a sponge and a pale over to our new crewmate.

"Get to work." I walked away towards the hull.

"Which deck do I clean?" I turned around and smiled, "All of them." He smiled back, "Aye, Aye."

I walked to my room. Alejandro was sitting on the edge of the bed. "What about your past made you shoot that man? Don't get mad, but he is our new crewmate. You need some self-control."

He put his hands to his head, "That old man. That English man! Captain James killed my mother!" He grabbed my arms that had been at my side and stood up, "Do you know how it feels?"

I looked at him. His face wasn't far from mine. "I think everyone on this ship has a past. I think we all know how it feels." I gently pushed him to sit, "Don't do that to me, alright?" He only nodded his head. "You still need to rest. Ignore that man. I'll handle him. Don't kill him either. He's a vital part of this mission." I walked out of the room, "Please, don't do anything stupid, Alejandro." I thought while closing the door.

James was on his hands and knees scrubbing the deck when I walked out. "I don't want you to do anything stupid either." I told him.

He stood up and bowed. His hat over his heart and one hand behind his back, "I promise."

I looked at him suspiciously, "I would like if you could stop bowing. It is something that I don't need."

"It is a habit of mine. And it's not that you don't need it, it's just something you don't seem to be used to." He stood straight and put his hat back on.

I took out my dagger, pushed him to the railing with the knife under his chin, "Don't tell me what I'm used to and not used to. I'm the captain of this ship and the only captain of this ship." I took the dagger away from him. He only grinned throughout the whole ordeal.

I walked to the hull. Ramiero walked to James, "That's just two of the rules you need to follow: Watch your tongue and don't make the captain angry." James just gave Ramiero a look, and then turned back to where he was working on.

Ramiero made his way towards the hull, "You sure about this guy?" He asked me.

I looked at him, "I can handle him."

"None of our crew trusts him." He pointed out.

"I know. I can get him into shape. Plus I know where he came from. He can help our way around." He didn't argue, but still had no trust for James and walked away.

The sun was setting on a beautiful night. "I am done captain." James strolled over to me with the empty pale and sponge.

"Good job for the first day. You can go to sleep." We had extra hammocks due to the loss of my men.

"I'm not tired. I want to get to know my captain better." He sat down the pale and stood next to me on the bow.

"I'm not telling you any…" I had an idea, "You first."

He started, "My name is Captain James MacArthur of England." He said proudly. "I think that's all you need to know. Now what about you?" "You seem to know everything about me that you need to know. All that talk around Europe." I walked down to the lower deck and James followed me.

"Alright, you don't have to tell me anything. You don't have to tell me that you faked your way into military training. You don't have to tell me that both of your parents abandoned you."

He went too far, "Silence your mouth!" I unsheathed my sword.

He did the same to his. "Did I hurt you?" He smiled.

We began to fight. I brought my sword up while he brought his down. Then I brought my sword down while he brought his up. I had time and space to use my boot and kick him away.

I sheathed my sword, "I found out something else about you." He just looked at me with fiery eyes. "You're not worth hitting." I looked at him, "Sheathe your sword and go to sleep." I walked to my room to sleep and make Alejandro take the night shift. I wouldn't trust them to be sleeping at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4: May 23, 1568

We have at least one more day maybe less, until we reach our destination. The past few days have been rough. Not a single soul has any trust for James. After our little brawl, I had lost trust, but still had more than the crew. He and Alejandro have avoided each other lately. I don't know how long it would be until something would happen. I can feel that something will.

"Land!" Someone rang the bell, "Land!"

I looked over, "Yes we've made it! Meet on deck!" They all stood in front of me, "Alright! This is not our island, but will claim it for Spain! When we anchor, get off of this ship and head towards its capitol but, I don't want massacre!" Our ship hit shore, "Go!" They jumped off into the city. I was supposed to be the last one off of the ship, but apparently I had forgotten about James.

I walked around the city, "I will face this city's leader myself." "Why do you walk alone, child?" James had startled me from behind, but I tried not to make it noticeable.

I again had forgotten about him, "I can handle talking to the leader myself."

James smiled, "I meant in life, my dear. You seem to walk alone."

I stopped and turned around, "What are you trying to get at old man?"

"I guess it is none of my concern."

"Its not." I turned back around. "Go get some supplies or something. And if you see any of our crew members, tell them to get some supplies."

He denied, "No. I can tell our crew members, but I won't get the supplies."

"I don't care what you want to do! I just gave you an order!" He smiled, bowed, and then turned around to do what I told him. "Ugh, that bowing of his."

I then concentrated on what I was walking through. The town had amazing art. The pottery had many different and colorful designs. As did the cloth. I could not keep myself away from going up close to the art.

I picked up a small jug. Light-weight, so the clay must not be like the clay we had in Spain. I placed it back down, and then looked up at the cloth that had been hung. They were ponchos of many colors. I felt the fabric. It felt more natural than the cloth from Spain.

There were also jewels of many sorts. I was drawn to a translucent green jewel with little splashes of red. I had picked it up to observe it.

A woman, which apparently runs her business came up to me, "That is an amazing jewel." She pointed at the stone in my hand. I set it back down. She picked it back up, "It is called the Bloodstone, also known as the 'Stone of Courage'. It is a type of healing stone. It brings purification, orderliness, prosperity, and instills wisdom, enhances creativity, and supports decision making. Would you like to have it?"

I refused her offer, "No. I can't."

"It won't cost you anything. It would certainly be a perfect match for you." She held it to me.

I still had no intention to take it, "I'm not going to take it."

She placed the jewel in my hand when she grabbed it, "Trust me dear, you will need it."

I held onto the stone in my hand, "Thank you." I walked away.

"Humph. A Bloodstone." I placed it around my neck along with the key. I walked towards the empire. I could see the palace from where I was.

"My dear, your fortunes intrigue me." An old woman took me into one of the clay buildings.

"My fortunes?" I was confused.

The woman pulled out a rug, "Sit. Sit." I sat on the rug and she sat down on hers. She grabbed my hands and closed her eyes, "My child. It seems that what happened in your past made you a strong leader."

I worried, "She seems to be the real deal. If she finds out about what I'm here for, I don't know what will happen."

She went on, "You captain a ship. There are people that you have faith in, but one can cause trouble." I stared at her wondering what she will say next. "There are also people who are…how you say, in love. I sense that the troubled one would be it, also your most trusted one. The trusted one is cursed." She quickly opened her eyes, which had startled me. She looked into my eyes without a blink, "He will change in an instant. He will no longer be your trusted one, nor will he be your friend. Do what needs to be done…" She moved closer and whispered in my ear, "Get rid of him."

I quickly moved back and got up, "No. He's not what you say he is." "You have the same feelings for him as he does for you."

I ran out. I could not handle what else the woman wanted to say.

I had finally made my way towards the palace. It was almost like the pyramid on the mysterious island. The steps were long and narrow. They were made with stone and looked like a lot of them.

I made my way up to the top, "I was expecting you, Zanita." I heard an English voice from the palace chair. I remembered that it was English rule.

"How did you know that I was coming?" The man stood up and bowed, "I think you have met, Aryiola, our fortune teller around here. You came to take this land and claim it for Spain." He took out his sword, "There will be one way for you to claim it: A duel." It was something I did not want to bother with, but I had to for my country's sake. And for the request of the king and queen.

I withdrew my sword, "Watch what you wish for." I brought my sword up and ran towards him. When I got close enough, I pretended to bring down my sword, but turned and stopped beside him. He brought down his sword when he thought I was going to attack. His sword hit the ground. "This island is Spain's now." I brought my sword down on his neck. His body fell to the ground, "I am terribly sorry, but I did it out of the pride for my country, Spain. Too easy."

I took down the British flag and wiped the blood off of my sword with it. I put up the Spanish flag and saluted. The town had seen the flag of Spain. They were in shock, but didn't seem to be taking any action. I appointed one of the captains from my other ship to take command of this island. My crew had met up with me at the palace.

They had set out to arrest English rulers on this island, "Did you arrest every English ruler here?"

They saluted, "Yes, mam!"

I smiled, "Good work! Head back to the ship!"

"Yes, mam!" They turned around and headed east. I looked around and my smile faded, "Ramiero, where's James and Alejandro?" He turned around and faced me. "Alejandro went down by the waterfall just a bit south of here. I'm not sure of James."

"I will head south then. Thank you, Ramiero." I responded.

"Not a problem, Captain." He turned back around.

I ran towards the south.

I saw a horse I was about to pass and swung onto its back. It already had a saddle and a muzzle, so when the horse jumped up I didn't fall off. It was a faster way to get to the waterfall. "A waterfall, huh?"

We came across some woods with a path and took it. I heard the sounds of the waterfall.

The path finally ended at the water. I got off of the horse and tied him around the tree. The site was amazing. There was a river flowing in front of me. Across the river was a cliff with the waterfall. To my left was another waterfall that would fall into the ocean, "Wow. I've never seen this before." I concentrated on the waterfall across the river. It seemed to have an opening behind it.

I walked the rocked path across the river. When I stepped on the last rock which was in front of the waterfall, the waterfall split in two. There was an opening. I quickly step to the cave ground. The two waterfalls had diverged back together. For some reason the cave was easier to see than normal.

I heard a struggle up ahead. I ran towards it, "James? Alejandro?" They each had their swords held together, blocking each others attacks. Alejandro turned his head and looked at me. His eyes were almost a piercing red. He charged towards me with his sword. I moved, "Alejandro. It's Zanita." I tried to convince him.

"Zanita, he will not listen." James explained. I saw something in his hand. I ran over to him with my hands around his neck, "What did you do to him? What did you do to him, James?"

Alejandro ran again. I let go of James and Alejandro ran between James and I. "Alejandro!" I was afraid to yell because of the cave collapsing, but yelled anyway.

He charged for me again. This time I ran out of the cave, onto the rocks of the river. He followed, "Alejandro, why are you doing this?" Then I thought, "That lady, Aryiola, she said that he will change. She said I had to get rid of him." He kept attacking me. With every step he took forward, I took one back. I came back to the grass on the other side of the river. He swung down for me, but I moved and faced my back towards him. I took out my sword and slashed his chest with my back still turned. He fell to his knees, "Zanita…I am sorry… I failed you." He then fell to the ground. I kept my head down, staring at the ground. The river faced me.

James walked across the river, "I will dispose of this." He picked up Alejandro. "It will be a pirate funeral."

"Wait!" I held my sword out stopping James. The blood dripped from the sword. I walked to Alejandro. I took off his cross that he would never let go of. It will now be something I will never let go of. "Go." I let James by. James set Alejandro down the river and let the river take him. I closed my eyes and fell to my knees, grabbing the dirt. I stayed strong. I did not cry, but had pain everywhere.

James came and picked me up off of my knees. I was weak and did not want to move myself. I leaned on him. "You did what you could." He said in the most reassuringtone I have ever heard him in.

"What was it that you had in your hand?" I asked him.

He moved around a bit and laughed, "A potion that quickens the process of death." He wrapped his arm around my waist.

I opened my eyes. He held out a red liquid in a small bottle, "Good Bye, Zanita. Don't worry about your ship. I will become their new captain." I struggled to break free, "No! Let go, James! Let go!" I tried to pull my self out of his grip around my waist. He held the bottle close to my lips.

For some reason the horse started to get crazy. He jumped and when he came back down, he hit James. I was free from his grasp, "Thank you." I jumped on the horses back. I took out my sword and cut the rope that held him to the tree.

James had gotten up and ran after us. I looked back and began to smile at his stupidity, "You can't out-run a horse." I thought. I then saw him look into the woods, then he quickly disappeared into them. I turned back around to look at my path. Another horse jumped out and stopped in front of us. My horse jumped back. I fell to the ground. The wind had knocked out of me when my back hit the ground. The horse that had jumped out stood in front of me. James was on its back, "Zanita, poor child, you cannot win. This war with my country, the lives that I will take…" He paused and formed a sinister smile, "Even you, Zanita." I was trying to get up. My stomach was on the ground and my right elbow was trying to push myself up, but I was too weak and still hadn't caught my breath.

He jumped off of his horse and took out his sword. He walked slowly to me, "Your life will end…Here!" He brought his sword up in an attempt to stab me. His sword went into the ground when I rolled myself to the side. He removed his sword from the ground. He bent down in front of me, not using his sword. He took his hand and grabbed my chin, "Such a pretty face shouldn't be wasted. I have an offer to make. You can come with me and your life will be spared." He put his hand behind my neck and brought his sword up to my face, "Or you can burn in hell." His sword shined in the sun. "I think you're a smart woman to make the right choice. There is only one smart choice."

I became angry. I grabbed his hand where he held the sword and pulled my self close to his face, "Yes. There is only one smart choice..." I smiled, "…I would rather rot in hell." I kicked him with both of my feet before he could have a chance to do anything.

I jumped back on my horse. "I wanna call you Waterfall." I said as the horse ran off. I turned back to James, "You will be mine, Zanita!" He got up to his horse. "Not even in your dreams, old man!"

I turned back around, "There's no way he can catch up." I saw the town up ahead. Just a couple more miles and I will be back to the ship. We have to quickly sail out of here before James catches up.

I heard James' horses' hooves behind me. I made sure my horse went in and out of things through the town to try and shake James off.

"The ship." I could see it up ahead. "Ramiero!" I saw him on deck, "Head out!" He dropped the ladder for me. I stood up on the horse and jumped off when the time was right. I twisted my ankle, but put my pain aside.

I climbed up the ladder. Something had grabbed my ankle and I began to feel the pain from twisting my ankle, "Ah!" I looked down. James was on the bottom of the ladder. He pulled me down, but I had caught onto his robe type of clothing. "Captain Zanita, afraid to die? What a pity, such a woman could take a wrong path." He took out his sword and cut his robe, "Good Bye, Zanita…Forever!" He laughed as I fell into the ocean.

I awoke on the same shore that we had been on. I kept coughing, hoping that all of the salt water would leave me. "English bastard." I look down the shore. There was a small ship. I stood up, "Ah." I forgot about twisting my ankle. I limped towards the small ship. When I got there I took a good long look at it. "Perfect." I pushed it out to the water and jumped into it. After I had wrapped my ankle and put my boot back on, I took out my map of the Caribbean. It was wet, but I could still figure out were my crew was supposed to be headed: East.


	5. Chapter 5

Day: 5 May 25, 1568

I finally came across one of the series of islands that needed to be stopped of their rebellions: Barbados. It was an island that slowly developed. It was, at first, just a place no one had claimed, but would stop to replenish supplies.

Barbados is the Spanish meaning for 'bearded men'. Those were the people who first inhabited it from Spain and other places. There was only one small village that I could see, but no one there. The buildings were not made of clay like the other island. These buildings were made of only stone. "It looks abandoned." I looked down the shore, "My ship!" I ran towards my ship ignoring the pain in my ankle.

"What are you doing?" I saw James holding a torch to my ship. "I knew it was part of your mission to come here, but what ever you came to do, it is too late. The people are dead here."

"Why would you hold a flame to my ship?" I needed my ship and my crew. I need to get to all of the islands for my mission.

"It is something we don't need. We can live here together, just you and I."

After what he just said, I really needed to leave the island, "No, you creepy old man."

He held the torch closer. The ship kindled, "It's a little too late for you, my dear." He began to move closer.

I took a step back when he would take one forward. "Where's my crew?" I asked. I stopped walking because my ankle needed rest.

"They're somewhere on this island, but it's you who you should be more worried about." He ran towards me. I had no choice but to run into the woods. He didn't come after me, but I heard his voice, "You don't have to come out, but your small ship is the only way to leave!"

"I need to find Ramiero." I thought. I walked through the woods it was terribly mild. I saw something move through the bushes. I walked towards it.

"Zanita?"

"Ramiero?" I had finally found him.

"Captain Zanita…James said that there will be a fleet of English coming."

I looked at him, "James burnt our ship. We have no way to defend ourselves if it is needed, but we can try." He didn't like the sound of that.

"Captain, are you feeling alright?" He looked at me as we walked through the woods.

"I'm good. What about you?" I hid my true answer.

He studied the ground as he walked, "He killed Luis. James thought that he was a nuisance. I will miss that kid."

I took a breath, "I will too."

"I will…Not!" James brought his sword down between Ramiero and I. "Zanita…You remind me more of a gypsy than a captain."

I took out my sword, "Don't compare me with anything!" I brought my sword down.

"Zanita, I can take him." Ramiero wanted to help.

"You need to stay out of it. Find the rest of our crew."

"Aye." Ramiero left and didn't look back.

James held his sword against mine, "A wonderful leader. Someone like me."

He knew I would get mad at anything he would say about me, "Stop comparing me to things. I am nothing like you."

He started to attack continuously, "You're right…" He made me back up and trip over a root, "…I'm better." He moved to my face. His wicked smile was close. He put his sword under my chin and lifted me. The blade began to sink in. I started to loose blood.

"Care to do your part with the bargain I gave you. Unfortunately, you chose hell, but I'll give you a second chance. Be with me or…You know the rest." He brought me down and I did not catch up with my feet and fell back. "Choose wisely, now Zanita."

I looked at him, "I stay by my choices." He brought up his blade, "Fine then mistaken child. You shall die." A knife flew from behind me and hit his heart. I backed up when his body fell. I was in shock. Someone pulled me back and picked me up. It was Ramiero, "That was for Luis." He began to explain, "I was worried. I promise it will be the last time I will not follow orders."

I hugged him, "I will let it by."

We had begun to walk back to shore. Something had washed up. It was a treasure chest, "How odd." I walked for it. "Hmm. I wish we had the right key." I looked at the one around my neck, "I don't think this is the right one."

Ramiero looked at the chest then back at me, "It wouldn't hurt to try." I took off the key. "It worked!" It had opened when the key went through. I opened it. "Wow." We both were in amazement.

"What do we have here?" A voice came from behind us. I turned around. An English captain held his sword at me. He also had men armed behind him. "A couple of pirates." I leaned against the chest behind me. "What do you hide, woman?" He pushed me out of his way. "Something the queen would love to have." He closed it and called for two of his men to take it to their ship. "Stand!"

He studied me and Ramiero. "You must be the famous Captain Zanita. I will be the most famous man in the world for your capture. Take them!"

They tied out hands behind our backs once we got to their ship, "I can't fight back. He has too many men."

We began to set sail. "So, Zanita…" The captain looked at my jewel, "…That stone around your neck…I wonder how much it can compare to your head." He laughed.

I wanted so much to fight. I felt like I gave up inside. So much work for so little. "Since I know your name, it would be rude of me not to give you my name. It will be famous one day: Captain Fredrick." I had no care for his name. I didn't know what to care for any longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Day: 6 June 5, 1568

Ramiero and I are in English capture. We will be taken to the gallows tomorrow at dawn to be hung. I am writing this to show my journey. I did all this for the love of my country, Spain. Its name will live forever. I worked hard for what I have and what I have tried to achieve. My will power had faded, but my love had not. I loved the crew that my country assigned me. I am sorry for my failure, Spain.

I grabbed my cross from Alejandro. I tried to save every last soul I could. I am sorry that my tears could ruin this page. I will not be going through this challenge alone. I have one last crewmember, Ramiero. Someone whose name should not be forgotten. A true leader if I am not in charge. Alejandro was the same. His name should not be forgotten. The whole crew has names that should not be forgotten. The name Spain should never be forgotten. Tomorrow I will stand and feel the same way as I did when I first set sail: I will be confident, spirited, and strong.

The next day Zanita and Ramiero stood side-by-side awaiting their sentence. Zanita had been abandoned as a child. Zanita thought she had never known her father. Even though he stood by her the whole journey and during her sentence. Ramiero had a daughter, but thought he never knew her. Zanita and Ramiero stood, father and daughter.

Since their sentence, their names could reach the sky. Zanita inspired lives of many women who wanted to do something that no woman should be doing. But she taught both men and women to be confident, spirited and strong.

THE END


End file.
